inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive24
Kizuna item Hey Lord, sorry to bother you again. Do you know where I can get the first Kizuna item for Mixi Max Kirino and some other characters, the one that looks like the Inazuma TM Caravan? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Oh btw, if I remember right, most teams on Fuyukai's routes forbid us from using auras, right? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature Can you tell me how to design a signature please? SAIKYOU ELEVEN (talk) 18:51, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping SAIKYOU ELEVEN (talk) 21:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright! I finally made a signature, but can I ask you to help me with the last adjustments? 1. I don't know how to remove the background at the picture of shinsuke 2. I can't seem to put my name before "great max na ore" Thanks for your advice Great Max na Ore Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle ' ' 11:55, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Me again. The background thing worked out well, but when I try to put my account name above Great Max Na Ore it vanishes and Great Max Na Ore colour changes. And I can't seem to get the text in the middle next to shinsuke picture. Can you please help me one more time? Great Max na Ore Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle ' ' 17:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Permission Can I have the permission to change Hontouni Arigatou!'s template to ending because it is the final ending of Inazuma eleven go galaxy so it should be counted as an ending, right? 05:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I finally perfectioned my signature, thanks for all the help you have been giving me! SAIKYOU Chaos Break Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle Maou The Hand 14:19, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Thanks alot Lordina for banning them ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) hey lordina can u plz remove the pic on the recent pics since its not IE related thnx Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Late Night Troll Problems Hi Lord \o. Lately we've had a lot of problems with trolls or users not being polite in general, sadly in hours all of our mods/admins are at school/sleeping. So I will ask if you could make me a mod so that I can solve those problems myself. I know its a weird petition, but all of the users that chat at those hours agree with me that a mod is most of the times needed, and I have the trust of most of the community. Thanks in advise, and hope you have a good day .o/ Sirhelio (talk) 03:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Haahah don't worry, thanks for answering so quick :D Thank you! \o. Sirhelio (talk) 11:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Question I don't know if I can do this, or if this is even the proper way of doing this, but I wanted to ask if I could become an admin on this wiki. I've noticed that you're the only active admin, and most of the other admins haven't really been on in a while. And sometimes, there are trolls that bother people when you're not there/busy, and it would help if they got taken care of as soon as possible. Here's some stuff I would assume to be useful: *I check the wiki frequently in a day *I am also available for a good portion of the day *I have a large contribution to the wiki (As of now 14,005) *I am generally liked by the community (There were some problems, mainly due to mistranslating Japanese, but those were resolved) *I like to clean up the wiki wherever possible (Such as unused files) *I can read/understand Japanese fluently *I have almost all of the Inazuma Eleven Games in the original Japanese (Missing Supernova) Also, back in December 2012, Potassium19 left this message on my wall (You can check it, it's in Archive 2): "Hey there! I don't know much Japanese. So can you check the names of the new characters. I have to use multiple sources so I'm not really sure if they're reliable. If possible, I can ask Genda for you to be an admin since you know Japanese (and current active admins don't know much Japanese) and have a quite large contribution to the wiki. Thanks!" If I'm asking something I can't do, then it won't bother me, and I'll remember that in the future Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) So Genda changed my user rights to rollback and chat moderator, do I have to work as a chat moderator before I can become an admin? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Suzuno Ya Lord, do you know where can I find the last topic required for Suzuno Fuusuke? I've been searching everywhere and still can't find it >< '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord, sorry to bother you again. Do you know what are the 3 last requirements for Mixi Max Shindou? The second requirement is a photo, if I remember correctly. Thanks in advance :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, you can answer anytime :D Btw, I know that I should not be interfering this but... I think you have to take a look at the conflict involving NexusShiker and some other users (which is currently happening right now at the moment when I write this message to you). Apparently Nexus banned some users from the chat, and their conflict is getting worse. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help ^ ^ Yup, and things were kinda messy back then, too. From what I understand, Nexus banned Eska, Kirigaya and some other users from the chat, but he didn't give them a clear reason for doing so. You should ask him what reasons and proofs does he got exactly. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Question To edit the Manual of Style, do I need to get what I want to add approved with other admins? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 01:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to add into the Manual of Style a rule about portalskins. Since the Manual of Style states "No Templates made for articles can be used for User Pages," I wanted to add (Maybe as a subdivision of an existing rule) "Portalskins are not allowed." Portalskins are used on the Main Page, which technically is an article (Since it gets edited by users and not just admins), and so should be under the rule mentioned above. However, if you don't think it's that severe, then it could be limited to 5 on a page just like photos Also, I started removing "Chrono Stone/Galaxy" from the anime debut part on character pages for characters that debuted in GO. Chrono Stone and Galaxy are a part of GO, the characters don't debut every time. Besides, debut only occurs once Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Request for removal Heyo Lord, I accidently uploaded a picture (http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gran_Artwork.png) which is Garu's artwork, but as you may already have seen, the file name says "Gran_Artwork". I already uploaded a new version with the right name. Not sure how to put a page as "Candidate for Deletion" so I'm asking and telling you directly, to ensure there is no confusion. Thanks! Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 18:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request for Removal Thanks! User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 14:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation With Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki Hello I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making an Affiliation with the Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki. I see that the studio that made the anime for our series helped with this series as well so I thought I'd drop by and ask. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time~ ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 05:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Round 21 Yo Lord I see what you mean with Round 21. Really it was my fault, its true you did first say you were debating for Fei and then debated for Giris but I should have seen you saying you were debating for Giris at the top of your debate. Sorry about that. I will change it right now so that it is correct. Thanks for noticing this Lord, you saved me from looking really foolish. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 15:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Issue There was this one user that uploaded low quality images, but there were already high quality images of that on the wiki, so I replaced them and said so in the edit reason, and now the user is apparently mad at me. The user added "I always F*** Angelo Gabrini" (No asterisk) on their user page, and also put me in their "Hate Team." I can go ahead and remove it, right?" Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's directed at me, since the user added it after my edit Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 04:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Unban Plz My chat ban is supposed to end today May I please be unbanned :D Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 02:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Lord! I was thinking of having a template made for the books/manga, although I'm bad at this template stuff. It should consist of the number of pages, publisher, language, ISBN (maybe not??) and release date. What's your opinion on this? 'majorelle☆'talk' 16:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh great! And an ISBN is the identifier barcode on books. :majorelle☆'talk' 17:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks pretty good to me! Thanks for making it~ ::majorelle☆'talk' 21:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Links Hello, I wanted to ask you on what pages should I put links between the French wiki pages and one.-- 17:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ -- 17:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Current episode homepage The homepage says the current episode is episode 41 from Go Galaxy, but since the series already ended, shouldn't that be changed? Juuldude (talk) 15:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Homepage current episode Okay, thank you! Is it possible for me to make a summary or not? Juuldude (talk) 17:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Current episode homepage Really? In that case, I think I'm going to change it (as soon as possible). Thank you! Juuldude (talk) 17:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Dark Emperors Kurimatsu/Shadow edit I just saw Shadow still plays as a forward even though his postion is around midfield. But Kurimatsu plays in the games (not in the anime) as a midfielder. Doesn't that need to be changed back? Juuldude (talk) 15:42, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Kurimatsu edit Just checked it again to make sure and it says he's a midfielder for the Dark Emperors so I changed it back. Juuldude (talk) 15:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude hi lord fudouakio15 is consistly swearing and being hostile in chat. Thanks MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 12:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 12:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod Rights As I left a message on Potassium's talk page. I came here to ask you to talk with him and other Admins, if possible, to think over in this nonsense and reckless decision. I have been a user for 3 years. In that way I have applied to many rights in many different wikis. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki I was basically and young prodigious user. In my first year I was one of the best users there. Many looked up to my goal. I wanted to become an Admin, but if you remember well, User:Deltaneos was a somewhat close friend to me. I was judge by him and by other mods in my test to become a admin. Unfortunately I failed, but they still saw potential in me and gave me the chat moderator right, I then came here and offered to be a temporarily mod, like you well know. Now, I have become a lot busy. I haven't been in the chat very often. I only come when there's someone causing trouble and there's no one that can deal with it. Today, I came to the chat as a request to deal with a user. With proof, I banned that user. I was given enough source to ban the user. And banned him right off the bat. You can call that reckless, but the user tried to lie. Saying that it was his/hers older brother. I have experienced these situations and clearly know that there's no such thing as older brother. Then this afternoon, I get the email that my rights were taken. And I'm totally fine with that, because I wasn't a full time chat mod. But then I see, Gou's rights were taken away also and Eska got chat mod rights. And yeah... the same Eska that causes trouble, the same one that has been banned multiple times due to bad influences and bad behavior. Now, is this a good thing to do? Unmod a perfectly good mod and give rights to someone that we all know how he is. Like I said, I'm not here to reclaim my rights, they are gone and let them be. I just cannot allow the decision of Gou getting unmod, someone who is adore by a lot of people in the chat and know what he is doing. While Eska is getting modded and I've stated reasons why he shouldn't. But I'm not here to make the final decision, I'm here to give you my side of story, to make you think, so you can communicate with other mods and come all into one decision. --~NS~ 16:40, April 17, 2014 (UTC) gou chatmod why is gou not a chat mod I wanna agree that gou should be a chat mod because hes a good friend and he knows what hes doing and I wish he will be back as chat mod if you accept I please Thanks lordina --Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 10:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Text Hey Lord! And btw which Intro text are you talking about? The one on my MainBanner or...? Oh yeah! I see. Maybe later? Lol. Ban Plz Hey Lordina can you please ban this user plz User:Anna&Elsa1 they have been trying to delete my profile page plus they tried to add a page called C**k. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) User Ban I banned and blocked from chat User:Genda12. I banned the user for a day due to vandalism (Removing content) on Kariya's profile page, and I blocked the user from chat for the length of time of "Until Endou dies" (Since there was no 8 years option) since apparently the user claimed that they were 5 years old. While on that topic, I want to see what you think of another one of my proposed additions to the Manual of Style: *Vandalism on pages will result in a warning; however vandalism on other users' profile pages will result in an immediate 1 day ban which may increase through any consecutive attempts I feel that this is necessary in making sure that no "revenge" or anything like that occurs due to problems such as in chat. I know not much of that occurs anymore, but just as a cautionary measure. In addition to the profile page part, I was also thinking of including The Wiki Main Page with it If you need any more information on what happened on chat, you should ask Kariya since she was in chat when it happened Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 06:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Another Suggestion I want to ask whether we could put another rule on for user blogs: *No blogs that degrade other people and/or characters will be allowed on the wiki There has been some anti-user blogs in the past, and also some anti-character blogs as well. This rule could also prevent other methods of "revenge" or bullying. I received a complaint from a user about a negative blog (Which I deleted), and so I wanted to address this issue Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 13:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Question' Hi! This may sound kind stupid but can Hakuryuu be scouted in Inazuma Eleven GO Shine/Light? --Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 18:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Tasuke Ya Lord, do you know where I can get Tasuke and his friends (in Galaxy)? Thanks :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I found him. He's on the second floor xD Speaking of which, there's a Community Master on the highest floor, whom I assume is the one for Koumei and Ryuubi? Could you tell me where to find the other historical characters as well? (I've already got Tochan, Big and Master Dragon, btw). '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:28, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I got them. You didn't clarify which building they're in though, so I had quite a hard time searching for them xDD One last question. Do you know what are the last achievements for Kinoshita Toukichirou, Ryuu Gentoku, Kondou Isami, Okita Souji and King Arthur? Sorry for all the troubles XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:16, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that's fine by me xD Take your time. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply xD From what I got, it seems that Okita has the same requirement with Ryuubi, the "10000 power" thing. As for the other characters, sadly I didn't find them, and I don't know how to type Japanese either xD So, I guess that's it. Thanks and sorry for your troubles. ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Inazumarecruit Ya, Lord, Just wanting to let you know, in case you didn't read it: The site is not ment to be a concurrent to the wiki or anything like that stuff. It simply serves as a database for all the questions asked by people who play the various Inazuma Eleven games. It is in no way ment to be a concurrent to the wiki nor a replacement, the wiki is great and everytime I answer a question in which the wiki helped me, I'll always link to the wiki :) I thought this is the best way to contact you directly as you don't have a Skype (yet). I've also noticed that you are pretty active on the site as well and for that I want to thank you very much. You are a great help to others! If you want - and only if you want - you can have moderation rights on the site (for deleting unneccesary questions or for editing the current state of a question (Closed, Open or Solved). Ofcourse, if you don't want to I fully understand. Have a great day and again, thanks a bunch! Cheers, Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 09:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Inazumarecruit Ya, Lord. Allright, that's good to hear! Just wanted to let you know! :) You should have the moderation rights right now, you can now answer, approve, delete or edit a question. It doesn't display "STAFF" when you are answering something. I still need to figure that out. Until the forum is there, we just have to do it this way, haha. Thanks a bunch! If you have any questions just ask! And if I can do something to return the favor, then I would love to do that. Cheers, Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 12:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ya, If you click on a question, it should say "Open" right next to the globe button at the bottom of the question. If you click that, you should get the option "Resolved". Cheers, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 15:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, woops! I thought you meant actually resolving it, shame on me! Haha. Unfortunately, there is no option to view the site in it's desktop version nor is there an option to "approve" a question. If you think you or someone else has the correct answer, you can simply edit the status of the question to "Resolved". Until the forum is here, this is the best we can do. Cheers, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 17:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Lord, That's totally fine! That will keep the site nice and clean! I do the exact same things myself, just so the user has a better user experience on the site! Thanks for helping out so much, if there is anything I can do in return just tell me! Cheers, Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 18:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Lord, First of all, thank you so very much for your help on the site! It is really appreciated! Thanks a bunch! As you know, the site is going to become a forum on July 22nd. I don't think I need to explain all the rules to you, simply because you already know a lot of moderation. I've given you moderation rights on the forum. You can delete unnessecary / mean comments & topics. I think you already know all that stuff about how to be a good moderator so I won't go into it any further, if you have any questions then you can ask me of course. You can check out the forum at inazumarecruit.com/forums. Don't worry, the layout will change. I recommend you test your moderation skills a bit (adding topics, removing them etc). I also highly reocmmend you check out the 'Raimon Soccer Club' subforum, I've post some useful information there. I also assigned SnowStormBlizzard as a moderator to help us out. And of course as always, I don't want to eat your time or anything like that so just check the site every so often, once a day is enough. If you sometimes won't be able to check, don't worry about that. As always, if you have any comments or other questions please let me know. Cheers, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 18:16, July 20, 2014 (UTC) PS: Have you already made a Skype account? There are a lot of people who like to talk to you :D Ya Lord, Yep, for some reason the 'Reply' button does not work, you can always scroll down the page and reply there. And yes, the questions & tutorials should have their game initials, but it seems a lot of people don't do that unfortunately. Don't worry about it, it's not that huge of a deal although it would be nice if people would do it, I'll mention it on the site once there are more people not doing it, for now I'll just let it stick. I've changed your user avatar to the avatar you have on the wiki. Cheers and if you have any comments or other questions let me know, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 12:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ya Lord, You don't have to do that, haha. Only if you want, it can be a pain doing all that stuff, so only do it if you feel like it okay? Don't be forced to do it or anything, please that would be bad, haha. Anyway, I've noticed that there still are a couple of bugs with the site, I'm still waiting on the next update and hopefully that'll fix anything. One of the main problems I find is that the fresness meter doesn't immidiately refresh itselfs once a new reply or topic is created, is that the same case for you? Cheers, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 13:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ya Lord, Ah okay! Whatever you want, haha! It seems that the 'Welcome to InazumaRecruit' notification bar on the top was blocking the forum from refreshing. The freshness meter should work again and i hope the replies work as well now. Please let me know if you experience any issues. Thanks and cheers, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 13:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Zero shoes and gloves Hey Lord ! I have the GO Shine version and have connected it to Dark. I have been trying to get the Zero shoes/gloves, but they seem impossible to get... Do you know how to get them ? I have fought Zero/Zero Extreme over 20 times but didnt get the shoes/gloves. --Torch92 (talk) 12:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 3DS Capture? Hey Lord, do you know how to capture screenshots from our 3DS? (using 3DS Capture or any other possible methods?) Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I see. So, do you know how to do it, capturing videos and screenshots using the Capture Card? I've never used one before, and I even heard somewhere that they can only be applied on original 3DS, not XL or LL (?) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Aww, thank you!! ;D Haha, I will try :p Thank you :D SnowyBoy❄ 13:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Leaderboard Thanks :) Misch60 (talk) 17:38, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Team set up Ya Lord. I just found out that we can somehow "submit" one of our teams online and then set up for another team of ours to fight that team. Do you know how this works? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. I'll go and try to ask the others, then xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Recuitment help Hello Lordranged, how to recuit Gadget in CS? I need him to recuit Alpha. tuudug, a patroller on CrossFire wiki. (talk) 04:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Problem with another member Hey Lord, look at this link : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Torch92?diff=573771&oldid=573769 As you can see, that member called me a gay. That's not the only thing he did : *he added many unofficial names for the hissatsu *he kept re-adding them *he doesn't speak French good *he says Zanarack and or Zanarck. That's a shame. Please do something (I bet on him being banned for some days) --Torch92 (talk) 19:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh now there's that too : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Torch92?diff=next&oldid=573771 --Torch92 (talk) 20:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Now he's asking me to "suck" his (small, I guess) thing that makes him a man : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Torch92?diff=573794&oldid=573790 --Torch92 (talk) 20:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm the admin of Eyeshield 21 Wiki and I'm here to ask if you're going to affiliate with us. Thank you for your time. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 19:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. That was fast! 19:46, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Suggestion Since Potassium doesn't seem to be active right now (Last edit was 8/20), I want your opinion on some ideas that I have: 1.*User blogs are to be used only for posts regarding, at least in part, the Inazuma Eleven series. (This isn't usually enforced, but if you are unsure, contact an admin before posting.) This is already a rule, but I was thinking about removing the parenthesis portion and adding another rule under it: *Do not create unnecessary blogs or anything related to it 2. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Genda_Koujirou/About_fanart Looking through user profiles, only a handful of users seem to have fanarts. Because of this, I was thinking about this: *If you don't have a fanart, then you may upload a picture to be used in your signature (Doesn't have to be Inazuma related). You may only have one or the other, and the picture must be within Wikia guidelines and follow Manual of Style rules concerning signatures I know that this rule "Only official art and screenshots are allowed on the wiki" exists, but the current exception (Fanart) is kind of waste as I stated above practically no one has a fanart. I'm sure that people can express themselves more with this rule. I browsed around other wikis for some ideas, and other wikis allow this 3. Talk Pages I was thinking about making a rule for images posted on talk pages. No offense to them but with User:DarkShadow28 and User:Kariyamasaki12's talk pages, the excessive amount of pictures on the sides is annoying. Maybe the amount of pictures could be reduced to one, and placed at the top of the page Thanks, Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 01:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! By the way, should I copy these suggestions to Potassium's talk page? Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 05:50, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Hero achievement count Hello Lord! The reason for my absence these days is because a hurricane hit my city, I had like two weekends without internet and today finally I got my internet working on my house. My question is if you as a administrator of the wiki can you restore my count for the Wiki Hero achievement? The last number of day in my count was 281. See you around! Garchopex (talk) 05:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I know, restoring counters for achievements is not within admin jurisdiction. I'm afraid you'd have to start again. -- sMessage Wall:Fubuki風吹|User talk:Fubuki風吹}}|q 09:55, 10.01.2014 : Thank you both Sam and Lord for the answer, have to work hard again. About the damages in my city, the malls were victims of rapine, some walls of my college fell off. The people were totally crazy but anything bad happen to me or my family. Garchopex (talk) 06:47, October 2, 2014 (UTC)